Of the heart
by Hey there Joanna
Summary: Tonks and Lupin spending time together.Remus' perspective.Very gushyR&R please


**NOTE: I do not own these characters**

**NOTE2: I realise Sirius was not alive when Remus and Tonks were engaged/married but what can I say, I'm Sirius' girl and had to include him :)**

Remus' finger tips brushed the soft strawberry scented streaks of hair that lay across his black jeans. The vibrant pink against the black denim contrasted so beautifully. He turned his head to the side and stared down at her angelic face. The lids closed to the world, the thick curved lashes and golden dusted lids concealing the deep liquid blue-green eyes beyond. One of her hands lay across her chest, over the vibrant purple t-shirt. A diamond ring twinkled up at him and he thought of her gorgeous smile. Each perfectly whitened tooth glimmering at him like lots of tiny shining angels concealed behind ruby, soft, lush lips.

Her lips twitched into a half smile. He wondered what she was dreaming about. Her soft pale hand was flexing. Remus extended his fingers and her warm fingers encased his. He carried on watching her beautiful face, taking in every inch as if he had this chance, and only this chance to take in her beauty.

Remus could feel the hair on his arms lifting and prickling. It took him a few moments to realise that he was cold. But to move might wake Tonks. He thought for a moment, his wand was in the pocket that she was lying on. He thought about 'Acio' but the movement might wake her. His eyes swept the drawing room. The window was open, but again the noise. With the hand not encased in hers, Remus moved his arm into a position in which he could feel his wand tip in his pocket. She didn't stir.

There was a howl of wind and a splatter as the rain started to crash against the half open window. Remus squirmed, trying to reach his wand when the door opened and Sirius came in. He pulled an apologetic face and made to leave again.

"The window." Remus hissed. Sirius looked puzzled and then noticed the open window. He crossed the room and slid the window shut. Remus smiled and nodded his thanks. Sirius pointed his wand at the grate in the fireplace and it burst into flame. He smiled at them both and made to leave.

Remus stroked her hair again and watched the light dancing across her face. Then soon her eyes flickered open and she looked up into his face. She gave a bleary smile. She sat up and rested her head on his shoulder. For a while they sat in a comfortable silence listening to the crackling fire. After a while she reached up and kissed his cheek. Just below his high cheek bones. He shrugged his arm out from between them and put it around her thin shoulder, pulling her in tight.

"Tight." she said after a while, with a smile.

"Sorry." he made to release her when she laughed and shook her head.

"No! The top." she giggled again, plucking at his black shirt.

"Oh…" The t-shirt, to be fair, was unusually tight. It fitted itself around his muscles, something very few people had seen.

"I like it." she said with a dazzling smile, and her saw those little angels that were her glinting teeth.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked with a badly disguised air of trying to change the subject. Tonks frowned slightly.

"I can't remember." she said. She shrugged and looked up. "What were you thinking about?" she asked.

"Oh… this and that." he said, shifting slightly in his seat.

"Like…" Tonks pressed.

"Like…" he smiled and looked her straight in the glimmering eyes. He gave her a kiss on one cheek. "Like-how-your-smile-is-like-a-choir-of-angels." Each word was punctuated with a kiss, further down her neck. When he finished Tonks put one hand on either side of his face, pulling it up to meet hers.

And Remus was in bliss. Joined by mouth, tongue, touch and soul, they were one. Hours, minutes, seconds who knew? The only thing that could distract Remus now was that coughing sound. Remus looked up, and Harry and Hermione were in the doorway, being dragged away by Sirius. Sirius looked over his shoulder, noticing they had resurfaced he gave a shameful grin.

"Sorry… err… dinner." Tonks smiled.

"Thanks." she said softly. The group disappeared and Remus looked at her, thinking of those words that had ran through his mind when they had been kissing. Touch, mouth, tongue, it wasn't those that connected them. No, the only one that mattered, the only one that would ever matter was soul. They were soul mates.


End file.
